


Something important

by Darkevil, Vault_Emblem



Series: Sisyphus/El Cid roleplays series [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkevil/pseuds/Darkevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Sisyphus and El Cid's first meeting.





	Something important

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

One would expected that El Cid would’ve relaxed a little once he was assigned to the Capricorn cloth, but if anything the Saint was training with even more rigor, to the point of exhaustion.

He didn’t even officially meet the others, even if he actually knew most of them already: youngsters like him who had to carry out a duty bigger than they were, but none of them were going to hold back, or at least El Cid wasn’t going to.

 

He had to become stronger, he had to become worthy of wielding the Sacred Sword. For now, it couldn’t even be called a twig.

This is why he kept training, to demonstrate to be worthy of the role that it was given to him and to be ready when he would’ve had to take action.

He couldn’t do anything in the conditions he currently was in.

 

That day, like the others, he went to the training grounds as soon as the sun set.

 

He was the only one to rise so early, and at the moment he was the only one who was really training, at least that he knew of. The others always came later and they didn’t stay for too long, except for the new recruits.

 

That morning should’ve been like any other and yet, as he unleashed Excalibur on a training dummy, his eyes caught a man, not that far away, that was walking with a cloth’s box on his shoulder towards the Twelve Temples.

For a moment their gazes met and he found two calm blue eyes that also seemed tired.

He must’ve been a Saint getting back from a mission.

As this young man kept going El Cid was able to notice a golden spark coming from the box, despite the rag that was covering it.

 

“A Gold Saint?”, he thought, surprised.

There were only a few that he hadn’t met yet, and this Saint in question surely wasn’t a newbie, and yet El Cid felt a urge of curiosity towards him. He wasn’t the kind of guy who would pry into others’ business, especially if we’re talking about a stranger.

So he went back to his training, even if the picture of that Saint didn’t leave him.

 

After lunch, when the training camps were full of young and old Saints alike, he came back too to practice, since he didn’t have anything else assigned for him to do yet.

It was then that he saw him again: it was the same Saint from before, armed with bow and arrows, who was teaching how to use them to the new recruits.

 

He looked away when he realised that he was staring at him for too long and he got back to what he was doing.

 

His last mission had been more difficult than Sisyphus had anticipated, but in the end he was able to complete it without need for reinforcements.

He really needed some rest now but he had promised to the new recruits that he was going to teach them how to use a bow as soon as he came back, so he would’ve had to wait for that.

 

They were his weakness; he couldn’t say no to them.

Maybe Regulus made him soft, but when he thought about what those young people were going to face, he couldn’t deny them some moments of joy.

 

He thought about the encounter he had that morning, as he was coming back to the Sanctuary, with a Saint that he had never seen. Well, he’d seen him – it was hard not to in the Sanctuary – but they never spoke.

He had black hair and a hard gaze. Judging by his movements, he must’ve been the new Capricorn Saint.

Sisyphus had smiled and waved at him, a gesture that the other had reciprocated after a moment of hesitation.

He had decided not to disturb him anymore – also because he had to speak with Athena – and he left the Saint there.

 

 

They met again that same afternoon, which surprised Sisyphus: he had worked so hard that morning, and there he was again.

On one hand he couldn’t not appreciate such discipline, but on the other he couldn’t help but to worry. Wasn’t he pushing too hard?

 

He decided, during a moment of pause, to approach him.

\- Hello -, he said, - You must be the new Capricorn’s Saint, right? I’m Sisyphus -.

He tried to maintain a cheerful tone of voice, despite how tired he was feeling.

How funny that he got preoccupied for others when he himself needed rest, wasn’t it?

 

When the Saint spoke to him, El Cid was slightly surprised. He surely wasn’t giving the impression that he wanted to make friends, so why did he approach him?

 

\- El Cid -, he just said, looking at him.

Now that he could observe him closely he was able to notice a few things: his eyes were as calm as the first time he saw them and they suited the harmony of his face.

He had a serene expression, as if he was trying to make him feel comfortable, but El Cid wasn’t ready to socialize at all.

 

\- El Cid… Nice to meet you -, Sisyphus said, stretching a hand towards the other.

He was surprised by how young this Saint was – even if he should’ve gotten used to it by that point – and yet his gaze was so serious, so adult and… sharp, exactly like a sword.

 

El cid stared at the hand, pondering if he should do the same or not, but in the end he decided that it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he shook the hand of this man who for some reason decided to talk to him.

 

It wasn’t something people usually did, probably because he himself didn’t look like one who would like to be approached by anybody.

 

\- Sagittarius, then -, he commented, his hand still in the hold of the other.

\- Uhm, yes… -, Sisyphus replies, then he let his hand go.

 

… Mmh, usually he never had problems making conversation, and yet with him he found himself short of things to say.

 

\- I saw you this morning -, he said then tentatively.

If El Cid told him that he wanted nothing to do with him, he would’ve respected his wishes, but as of now he wanted him to fell… well, not really “at home”, but at least welcome.

 

\- Your strength is impressive -.

That comment shook something inside El Cid.

\- It’s still far from impressive -, he said, even if his eyes brightened up for an instant.

\- Were you assigned to a mission? It’s the first time I see you -, he added then, surprised by his own curiosity that he, for some weird reason, wasn’t able to control since that morning.

 

There was determination in El Cid’s voice, so much that Sisyphus couldn’t help but to feel some sort of admiration for him. He was going to be a strong ally, he could already tell.

\- Oh? -.

He wasn’t expecting El Cid to ask him something, but he was happy that he was talking a little. Being always on his own wasn’t going to help him.

\- Yes. There were voices about a trafficking ring in Spain and I was sent to check. You must’ve gotten your cloth while I was away -.

\- In Spain? -, El Cid repeated, surprised and even more interested.

 

So – and wasn’t that a strange coincidence – Sisyphus had visited his motherland.

 

\- I hope you were able to complete your mission -.

\- I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, no? -, Sisyphus replied, then he smiled.

For some reason that smile made El Cid feel slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

 

Now that Sisyphus thought about it, El Cid must’ve been a Spanish name.

\- Is it where you’re from? -.

\- Mh, yes -, El Cid nodded.

\- I’ve been missing for a while, actually… -, he admitted and then he added without being able to stop himself, - How was Spain? -.

 

Now he was exaggerating: his conversations with the others were just a few words; how was suddenly he able to say so much?

 

\- Unfortunately I wasn’t able to experience it to the fullest -, Sisyphus said with a note of disappointment in his voice.

\- Oh well. It means that I’ll have to go visit it on my own. You could come with me, after all who better than you could guide me? -.

He realized immediately that he was exaggerating – it was something that he did out of habit – considering that it was the first time the two of them spoke to each other and the fact that El Cid didn’t look like a sociable type.

Saddened that he made him uncomfortable, he quickly added:

\- I didn’t mean to sound so forward… I’m sorry. After all, we just met… -.

 

What the other said took El Cid off guard. Going with him to Spain…? And well, even after the other corrected himself, he still felt somewhat off.

He didn’t say anything though.

 

Sisyphus started to hear noises behind him. The recruits were starting to become restless.

\- I have to go -, he said and then, out of habit, he invited El Cid along.

It was typical of him to try to involve as many people as he could, so that nobody would feel left alone.

\- You can join us, if you want. Maybe you can learn something useful -.

\- Thank you, but I think I’ll pass -, El Cid replies, after shooting a look at the group of restless children.

\- Oh? But of course! And sorry for bothering you -, Sisyphus said.

 

El Cid bowed his head briefly, then he went back to training on his own, while Sisyphus went to the recruits, but then he turned again towards El Cid.

\- It was a pleasure meeting you -, he said.

Hearing those words El Cid turned to look at Sisyphus and he somehow felt a sensation of peace looking at those blue eyes.

\- As well -, he said, his voice almost a whisper.

 

Sisyphus made a gesture with his hand and he went back to the practice lesson.

 

 

It went on more than Sisyphus had expected, and when finally even the last recruit left, he sighed of relief.

He didn’t usually get so worn out by this, but he was still exhausted from before. He had no idea how he’d managed to stay on his feet until that moment.

He rested on a column, letting himself slide on the ground.

Maybe a bath was what he needed, but for now he was going to stay there, at least for a while, contemplating the sky. The sun had started to go down but there was no cloud nearby. It was…

\- Beautiful -.

And to think and he was able to protect this. It was his duty as an Athena Saint, after all…

 

\- Looks tiring -.

It was El Cid’s voice.

He materialized at the Sagittarius Saint’s side, after noticing that he was resting there.

Usually he was the last one to leave the camp, and in fact apart from the two of them, it was desert.

He didn’t know why he approached him, he just did.

Sisyphus jumped slightly at El Cid’s arrival. Well, it was his fault: he should’ve felt his Cosmo.

 

He weakly laughed.

\- Well… they are a rowdy bunch, I can’t deny that, but… -, he smiled, - It’s not bad. It’s not bad at all. And I always learn something from them… -.

He turned towards El Cid.

\- And you? Were you training all this time? -.

El Cid nodded.

 

He hesitated for a moment.

\- How can you handle them? You never feel… oppressed? -, he asked, thinking that he would never be able to handle so many people around him.

Sisyphus sighed.

\- I don’t really know, I just do. Or maybe yes, I know… -, he said, - See… I always had a soft spot for kids, since I was young myself. My brother had a son and I spent a lot of time with him. He’s like a second brother to me -.

He looked down.

\- When I see how happy and serene they are… I almost envy them. And knowing what they’ll have to face I want to give them at least a few moments where they don’t have to pretend to be bigger than what they are… -.

He turned towards El Cid and he smiled.

\- Sorry, I must not be making much sense to you… But this is how I feel -.

\- You don’t need to apologize -, El Cid said, noticing how much the other felt involved in the future of these young people.

 

He couldn’t, however, understand him completely.

 

\- And you? Aren’t you tired? -, Sisyphus said, towards El Cid, - You’ve been training since this morning -.

\- I’m used to training all day -, the other said, - Only with constant effort and exercise I’ll be able to forge myself into the perfect sword -, he added.

 

And there it was again, that sparkle of determination that had impressed Sisyphus so much.

\- I see -, he said with a smile, - But try not to exaggerate, ok? If something suddenly happened, being exhausted won’t help you -.

El Cid looked at Sisyphus with surprise; was he worrying about him?

He had to consider that, however, being a teacher to young recruits, that must’ve come naturally to him.

 

\- Your words contradict what I’m seeing right now -, he said, observing how exhausted Sisyphus looked.

Wait a second… did he just try to be ironic?

 

That surprised Sisyphus, who then started laughing.

\- You’re right. I should follow my own advice… -, he said, but then he added with an amused tone of voice, - … Even though I don’t usually reduce myself to this, I promise -.

Seeing the other laugh at his “joke” only embarrassed El Cid further.

\- I see… -, he muttered, looking away.

 

\- Well… I think I’ll take my leave… -, he said in order to change subject, - You should rest as well -.

\- I should go as well -, Sisyphus said, then with great effort he managed to get up.

\- See you at dinner, then -, he said.

\- Uhm… yes -, El Cid replied, still feeling weird.

 

 

Even as he got to his Temple, he couldn’t stop thinking about that Saint and about how he acted in his presence: usually he couldn’t wait for a conversation to end when it got too long, but that wasn’t the case with Sisyphus.

Maybe it was his gentle behaviour that somehow made him more willing to talk.

Who knew… surely, however, he wasn’t expecting them to idly chat that much in the future: he seemed to get along well with the others, while El Cid… he liked to be on his own.

 

When Sisyphus came back to his house he didn’t really mean to fall asleep, but he was so tired that as he sat down on the armchair in his private room to catch his breath, his eyes closed on their own and he soon fell asleep.

Not even the announcement that dinner was ready had been enough to wake him up, so Sisyphus remained there, his mind lost in his dreams.

 

 

The next day, following the same pattern as the others, El Cid woke up early to train.

 

Sisyphus hadn’t come for dinner: maybe he’d been too tired to do so. Anyways, it wasn’t his business, and yet, even though he didn’t know why, he had felt a little bit disappointed when he didn’t see him.

 

He tried to distance himself from those thoughts and to focus on his training.

 

Having rested all night, Sisyphus woke up early – not that he would usually wake up much later.

 

He immediately searched for something to eat in his kitchen – he was so hungry – and, after quickly washing himself, he decided to take a stroll around the Sanctuary, to see if everything was in order.

When he arrived to the training grounds, he wasn’t surprised to see that El Cid was already up.

 

\- Good morning -, he greeted him, with a tone of voice definitely less tired than the previous day.

When El Cid heard that voice that he had immediately learned to recognize, he turned towards him, finding him definitely more relaxed than yesterday. He looked… brighter.

\- Good morning -, he replied.

 

He didn’t think that he would be around so early. He didn’t know what else to add, also because he didn’t think that after that Sisyphus was going to stay there.

 

\- You’re going to train all day even today? -, Sisyphus asked.

It was good that he kept practising, but he also had to rest at least a bit.

\- Yes -, the other said, like it was obvious.

\- I see you’re less tired -, he added then, surprising himself again.

\- Well, yeah -, Sisyphus said, scratching the back of his head, - Actually… I was so tired that I skipped dinner… -.

 

He was a bit embarrassed about that.

C’mon, he wasn’t a novice anymore, and yet he was feeling like he was one.

 

\- Yes, I noticed -, El Cid said, but he regretted it immediately. His face was starting to become a darker shade of pink, making him feel foolish.

Suddenly Sisyphus remembered what he had told him.

\- Oh right! I told you that I was going to see you at dinner! -, he looked down, - I’m so sorry… -.

\- Well, I’d say it’s normal given what you did yesterday. I don’t blame you though: I would’ve immediately gotten back to my duties too, without exceptions -, he admitted, looking away.

Sisyphus glanced at El Cid and he said:

\- I should’ve taken more care of myself, though. I would’ve been useless if anything happened, in the state I was… And this could happen to you too if you keep going like this -.

 

The fact that Sisyphus only now remembered what he told him the previous day made El Cid think about how tired he must’ve been.

Or maybe he simply didn’t care much about this whole thing.

He too shouldn’t have cared, in theory, and yet that wasn’t the case.

 

\- I have my rhythm. I’m good -, he justified himself.

Sisyphus laughed. It was obvious that El Cid was a lost cause, and Sisyphus knew when to insist or not.

\- All right, all right, if you feel that you can do it, then keep going -.

 

He smirked then.

\- Would you like a training partner, or you’d rather be on your own? -.

He was curious to see what El Cid could do, and what better way to do so than a small and friendly sparing match?

 

That proposition shook something inside El Cid.

\- I’d like that -, he said. Besides, they had the entire arena at their disposal.

\- I imagine that you’re one of the oldest Gold Saints. I could learn something from this -, he commented.

\- And I could learn something from you in return -, Sisyphus said. He hadn’t expected El Cid to reply affirmatively to this.

 

\- We’ll have to establish a set of rules, though: we’re going to fight without weapons and cloth, and of course it won’t be lethal. What do you say? -.

\- I should consider my Excalibur as a weapon too -, El Cid observed, looking at his arm.

\- All right. It’ll be a way to see if I can manage without it -, he said, already preparing himself for the fight.

\- Us Saints need to be always ready to fight, even when we can’t make use of our weapons -, Sisyphus stated as he started to stretch his arms.

He had no intentions to go all the way, but he also had the feeling that El Cid would get offended if he knew that, so he was just going to wait for him to make his move and to see where things would’ve gone.

 

He wasn’t usually one to get involved in such things, but he was curious to see El Cid in action.

 

El Cid analyzed the other, not as a companion that time, but as an adversary.

He was used not to underestimate any kind of enemy, so he decided to attack only when he had painted the full picture.

The other moved accordingly, dodging his blow and attacking back, but El Cid wasn’t going to let himself be taken by surprise and he blocked the trajectory with his fist.

 

They fought for a long time and they kept going even as people started to get to the arena, not neither of them noticed it.

 

There wasn’t exactly a winner: when they thought that they were both exhausted they stopped, without the need to communicate it to each other.

Only then they noticed that they were surrounded by a crowd of warriors who were all assisting to the match.

 

Sisyphus, still catching his breath, glanced at the crowd.

He was sorry about disappointing everyone, but it was obvious that both he and El Cid were not in condition to keep going.

He waved a hand at them and he said:

\- C’mon people, the show is over -.

The crowd scattered quickly and Sisyphus waited until every single one of them was gone before letting himself fall onto the ground.

 

He  glanced at El Cid. He didn’t look much better than him.

\- You’re strong -, he said.

\- You too -, El Cid replied between one huff of breath and another.

Despite his tiredness he got closer to the other and he kneeled beside him in order to catch his breath and regain some energy back.

 

During the fight he had felt a rush of adrenaline going through him, something that made him want to give his all.

Sisyphus was as strong as he thought, and he also had more years of experience on his part.

They kept staring at each other without a word, but El Cid didn’t mind losing himself in those blue eyes.

 

It had been a while since the last time Sisyphus had felt this way.

He looked at El Cid; his dark eyes were now shining of a particular light. He looked up then, at the bright sky, and he smiled.

\- Today is really a good day -.

\- Yeah -, El Cid said, admiring that smile.

He felt serene.

 

Weird. Usually this didn’t happen when he trained on his own, and yet now he felt like sharing something with the other. It was… a nice sensation.

 

\- What do you say if… we go take something to drink? -, he proposed at one point, not without hesitation.

He was implicitly asking for his company, but he wasn’t asking himself any questions about this sudden change of behaviour; he liked being with him and that was it.

 

Sisyphus looked at El Cid, trying to mask his surprise.

Until the day before he thought he was only intruding in his life, and now it was El Cid himself who asked to come with him.

\- If I can manage to get up, I’d love to -, he said then, smiling with irony.

 

At that point El Cid got up, managing to somehow find his strength back, and he stretches his hand towards the other.

Sisyphus looked at the hand first, then at El Cid’s face.

\- Thank you -, he said, grabbing the hand to help himself to get up.

 

When their hands touched, El Cid felt a new surge of warmth passing through him.

He looked at Sisyphus and in that moment he knew that something was born between them, something very important that he wasn’t going to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also let Sisyphus and Regulus have a uncle-nephew relationship 2k18


End file.
